


Caught

by Ichiakago



Series: Khirk One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Khan, Alpha/Beta!Khan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Khan, M/M, Omega!Kirk, Omega!Kirk/Alpha!Khan, Omega!Kirk/Beta!Khan, Prequel, Pure Omega!Kirk, Pure Omega!Kirk/Alpha/Beta!Khan, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichiakago/pseuds/Ichiakago
Summary: Khan decides to spice up their sex life.





	

“This is a bad idea,” James whispers, even as his mate enters _his_ code, the one only _he_ should know, into the keypad. “What if we get caught?”

“We will not, James,” Noonien rumbles, turning his arctic blue eyes on him. “As far as everyone is concerned, we are asleep in your quarters.”

The Omega shivers at his mate’s voice as his scent wraps around him, his breathing pick up as the older male approaches with a slight smirk on his lips, pulling him to him as he claims his mouth in a heated kiss. He promptly melts into the embrace as his fingers curl in the Sciences Blue overshirt, large warm hands running over his back and slip under his shirt to stroke the skin on the small of his back, opening his mouth to the skilled tongue tracing the seam of his lips.

“What if something happens?” The Captain whispers, pulling away as fear coils in his gut. “What if someone comes looking for us? What-”

“James,” the Augment says firmly, his arctic blue eyes hard before softening. “I assure you, we will not be caught. I took, precautions, to make sure we can do this.”

His mate shivers at the use of his name, a smirk playing on the pale lips before they claim the ones of the younger male, his fingers curling into his golden blond hair and rest on the small of his back as he tips his head to the side to deepen the kiss. His Omega shivers as the taller male dips him slightly while his tongue rubs sensually against his, hardly able to believe the fact that he has been bonded to this Alpha for over a year, and even more so that he has shared his Heats with someone at all. He whimpers as his hips are sensually ground into and backed up into the conference room, gasping as his hips hit the edge of the conference table and finds himself being hoisted up so he is flat on his back on the table, his lips parted and his hands beside his head as his Alpha stares down at him with his palms flat on the table. His arctic blue eyes rake up and down his body and take in every detail of the stunned figure beneath him, rumbling softly as he stares down as if his Captain is a feast and he is a starving man, the younger male shivering and turns his head to the side as his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

“James, you have no reason to hide,” the Brit rumbles, leaning down to brush his lips against his exposed neck. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I want to show you off to the rest of the world.”

He presses tender kisses to his exposed skin and runs his hands up and down his sides, grinning against his skin as long, slender legs wrap around him and pull him close, slender fingers gripping his biceps as a soft whimper tears itself out of the throat beneath his lips.

“You can trust me, James,” the Alpha/Beta rumbles, earning a soft moan. “I will not let anything happen to you, my love. Just let go. Let me in.”

James hesitates before relaxing into the older male as he tips his head back, taking deep calming breaths as the lips move back to his neck and pepper tender kiss on his skin, soft rumbling vibrating into his body as he feels his pulse pick up and his breathing deepen further.

“Noonien,” he whispers, earning a pleased rumble. “Are you sure…?”

“Yes, love,” Noonien rumbles, nuzzling his skin. “I am sure.”

He rolls his hips against his Omega’s and earns a sharp inhale, his fingers slipping under his shirts and strokes the skin of his narrow waist before pushing his shirt up slowly, exposing his soft skin to the warm and tender touches of the older male. The dark haired male pulls away just enough so he can drop his mouth to the soft skin of his abdomen, pressing tender kisses to his skin as his hands move higher up his body and stroke the bottom of his ribcage, pushing his shirt up as his mouth follows it to gently lick his exposed nipples to hardness. The blond whimpers as his nipples are gently sucked and assists with the removal of his shirts, resting his weight on his elbows as his Alpha pulls away and smoothly lifts his shirts off to expose a body that makes the younger male’s mouth water, moving back to his original position as slender fingers lift to trace his sharply defined muscles under of acres of flawless pale skin. His glacial blue eyes trace over the body of his Alpha as the muscles shift and ripple under his fingers, his skin ungodly warm to his touch and soft despite the rock hard muscles underneath that radiate unspeakable power, and that promise unfathomable violence.

But he would never be harmed by him.

He lifts his gaze to meet arctic eyes, soft ones, looking down at him, closing his eyes as lips are pressed against his and hips move to be flush against his, hands sliding up to tangle in his silk-like jet black hair as their bond thrums between them and their hips begin to move against each other. Pale fingers move to his fly and deftly undo it before slipping his fingers into it, slender fingers trailing down his body to his own fly and move to the waistband of his Starfleet issued underwear, slipping his fingers underneath the band and further down as the pale hands gently move to his prominent hips to stroke their crests. He moves down his body and begins to pull of his boots, his Captain sitting up and watches him take his boots off as well as his socks, gracefully rising to his feet and moves to lean back over the younger male as his eyes rake down his partially nude form. He lets out a low rumble and claims his mate’s lips in a hard kiss as he hooks his hands under his knees, pulling him close as he slides his hands down his thighs and grins when his legs lock around him, moving down to nip at his throat and line his teeth up with his mark of claim. He hears his young Omega’s breath catch in his throat, unable to believe that he is the mate of an Omega, let alone a Pure Omega, that he wants to fall to his knees for and obey their every command, let alone that he managed to catch a naïve, innocent, golden blond angel that would love him until the end of time.

Though he is still not sure about that last part.

Noonien slides his hands up his body to stroke the skin of his narrow waist before sliding them down to the hem of his pants, gently pushing them down to expose his true goal and just enough to keep him decent if they actually _do_ get caught.

Not that it would happen.

James whimpers as his Alpha sinks to his knees between his legs and breathes warm moist air over his most intimate areas, tangling his fingers into the silk-like strands of his jet black hair to hold onto something as his knees are hooked over pale muscular shoulders and the warm air is breathed over him again. He gasps as lips brush over his skin and a tongue darts out to the crease of his thigh and buttocks, shivering as it leaves a trail of saliva that quickly cools and tips his head back to expose his throat, gasping as the tongue dips into a different crease and slowly moves up and down teasingly.

_“Noonien,”_ he whimpers in Hindi. _“Please…”_

The Alpha/Beta grins against his skin at the whimper of his name in his native tongue, dragging his tongue between his cheeks across his perineum and then back down to the tip of his tailbone, swirling his tongue around the tightly closed knot of flesh before setting to work on loosening it. He takes his mate’s cheeks in his hands and spreads him as he vigorously works his tongue across the knot of flesh, grinning at the soft whimpers and moans from the trembling body in his hands but growls as his hair is tugged sharply, nipping at the skin before licking with broad flat strokes to loosen the muscle before stiffening his tongue and pushes in. The Captain has his head fully tipped back as his mouth works furiously to keep his sounds quiet while also keeping oxygen supplied to his brain, his bare toes curling in the air as his clothed thighs tremble and his fingers tighten their grip on the head of the man between his legs, mewling softly as well as whimpering and moaning in need. He whines softly as the Augment rises to his feet but bites his lip to keep from crying out as he sheathes himself with one smooth thrust, squirming slightly at the feeling of being pleasantly full and not screeching in pain as he had been, his cheeks heating up as he turns his head away. He cannot help but gasp as his Alpha pulls out and pushes back in, hands shooting up to pull him down to him as he pants and trembles, whining as he is resisted and settles for curling his fingers around rock hard biceps.

_“So beautiful,”_ the Brit whispers, smiling as his young Omega’s blush darkens.

He leans down and presses kisses to his jaw and throat as his hips continue to move, his mate’s pants pulled down just enough to not hinder their coupling, but enough to make sure that he can full appreciate the lewd act he somehow managed to talk the virginal Omega into. He practically bends the blond in half to kiss him and remains still amazed by how flexible he is, his kisses tender before he snaps his hips a little harder and swallows his cry, grinning into the kiss as the Captain pants underneath him and claws at his bare back. It does not take long before they finish, the smaller male letting out a soft cry as he peaks, his Alpha panting into his neck before he pulls away, smirking down at his young, trembling Omega.

“Told you we would not be caught,” he smirks.


End file.
